


What Do You Want Me To Say?

by Remembertherandler



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, I'm dead move, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Touching, college!rhink, rhink, young rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remembertherandler/pseuds/Remembertherandler
Summary: So you're horsing around with your roommate in your dorm room... big deal? Someone saw you? Oh...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a part of my 700 Follower Giveaway on [Tumblr](http://remembertherandler.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I hope you like it [@mettinha](http://mettinha.tumblr.com/)! <3

“Rhett… are you not at all concerned about the fact that someone saw that?” Link crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned against the back of their dorm room door wearing only his boxers.

Rhett sat on the edge of his bunk chuckling under his breath. “No, Link… I’m not.” He smiled and ran his hand over the short hairs of his buzz cut.

“Well I am.” Link’s arms fell and he thumbed the cotton hem of his boxers. “That was the textbook definition of _compromising_.” He laughed nervously, his cheeks flushing.

The room was silent, with the exception of Rhett’s slow, relaxed breathing and Link’s fingers drumming on the door. Their features were obscured from one another’s view in the dimly lit room; with the door securely closed and locked, the only source of light came from the small desk lamp sitting next to Link’s stack of textbooks.

“Relax, Link.” Rhett got up from his bunk, adjusting the front of his shorts. “It was nothin’.”

Link’s fingers laced behind his neck. As he looked over Rhett’s lanky frame, his eyes finally began to adjust.

Rhett’s body did not reflect the confidence of his words. He was looking down at his feet, one thumb hooked in the waistband of his underwear, the other scratching at the back of his head.

“Why do you always have to do that?” Link’s voice was weak and guarded.

Rhett’s eyes found Link’s. “Do what?” Rhett said, twisting his earring.

Link pushed away from the door and took an apprehensive step closer to his friend. “You know _what_ ,” Link muttered.

“Why do you always have to make a mountain out of a dang molehill?” Rhett pushed past him, shoving Link with a jutting elbow.

Link whipped around. “Well _Sooorrrryyy_ for trying to actually _talk_ to you.” Link threw his arms in the air before slamming a hand down on the top of the dresser, knocking over a glass that spilled onto the floor.

Rhett was facing the wall, offering Link no response.

“You make me out to be some paranoid mess… when I know…” Link trailed off. “You sit there and tell me that everything is fine…” Link was angry now, the colour in his face deepening, “when I can see that it’s–”

“What do you want me to say, huh!?” Rhett whipped around, his eyes glimmered in the lamp light. “What!?” Rhett surged ahead until he was toe-to-toe with Link, staring down at him with reddened eyes.

All of Link’s bravado faded. He stammered, averting his eyes as his palms began to sweat.

Rhett scoffed. “What’s the matter, Neal?” he prodded. “Thought you wanted to _talk_.” His words had a cutting edge, they stung.

“I…” Link stepped back, just an inch; just enough to give himself room to breathe. “I just–”

Rhett grabbed Link’s arm. “You want me to say that I’m embarrassed?” He raised his brows. “That I wish they’d never come to the door?” He gave Link a small shake.

Link looked at his own shoulder, at the impressions Rhett’s fingers were leaving in his skin and he nodded.

“Yes. I wish they’d never come to the door. But…” Rhett continued, releasing Link’s arm and stepped past him, resting his hand on the rail of Link’s bunk.

Link turned to him, his head tipped in curiosity. “But… what, Rhett?”

The polyester fabric of Link’s pillowcase proved a worthy distraction. Rhett rolled it between his fingers and then smoothed out the wrinkles. “But… not…” He hung his head.

Link’s frustration turned to concern as he looked at Rhett’s rolled shoulders, his towering height utterly dwarfed. Link laid his hand over Rhett’s shoulder.

“Don’t.” Rhett shrugged Link’s hand free.

Link deflated, his hand falling limply to his side. “Rhett… I’m sorr–”

“I’m the one who should be apologizing.” Rhett slammed his closed fists down into the heaped pile of Link’s comforter.

“You don’t need to apol–”

“Yes I do,” Rhett said plainly. “I do.” Rhett turned to face Link and saw the confusion painted across his face. “I…”

Link smoothed his features, and reached out for Rhett’s shoulder. “Just forget it, bo. I was being ridiculous… It’s–”

“I want you,” Rhett blurted out, eyes darting between Link’s.

Link staggered, nearly tripping over his own feet, clumsy even when standing still. He swallowed back the last words of his sentence to accommodate Rhett’s interruption.

“I want you… and I…” Rhett’s cheeks flushed, the colour spread down the length of his neck and onto his shoulders. His freckles contrasted with the new hue. “ _They_ … ruined it.”

Link’s eyes were wide, his heart-shaped lips slightly parted. He was speechless and bewildered.

Rhett hid his eyes in the palm of his large hand. The worried lines of his forehead peeking out between his fingers. “I thought that... “ His muffled words were trapped between his lips and hand. “It seemed different this time…You seemed...” Rhett trailed off, shaking his head. “It’s stupid. Just forget I sai–”

Link’s hand found a home on Rhett’s cheek, his thumb tracing the line of Rhett’s cheekbone. His lips curled at the corners.

The room filled with the sound of two hearts, arrhythmic beats seeking synchronicity.

Rhett’s hand fell from his face to Link’s bare chest, the tips of his fingers gliding over the soft hint of chest hair covering Link’s sternum, his eyes following the path his fingers trailblazed.

Link stepped closer, his Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat.

“Link…” Rhett’s gaze shifted to meet Link’s, the soft blue now eclipsed by the blackness of his pupils. “Link… I–”

“Shh,” Link’s eyes fluttered closed, his goateed chin tipping upward as he leaned into Rhett.

Their lips met hesitantly at first, skittish and unsure, chaste and innocent.

Rhett’s hand fell from Link’s chest, allowing him to press his body against Link’s. His trembling fingers finding purchase in the small curve of Link’s hips.

Link’s lips parted under Rhett’s as a small sound passed between them, one of contented pleasure.

As Rhett’s fingers pressed into the soft skin of Link’s waist, and Link’s arms encircling Rhett’s neck, their mouths grew more insistent, hungry and fervent. This was a tentative kiss no longer.

Years of denied feelings, of shouldered burdens, of unsated urges, fueled a passionate and desperate exchange of silent pleadings. Every graze of a tongue against another, each eager nip of a lip, the accidental clash of teeth, all of it a long overdue admission from one to the other. Their heaving chests shielded pounding hearts. Their bodies finally connected, just as their souls always had been.

Link’s lips slipped from Rhett’s. His fingers toyed with the hair at the back of Rhett’s head as his chin dropped.

Rhett pressed his lips to Link’s forehead, encircling Link’s body with his long arms.

Link peppered Rhett’s shoulder with a few delicate kisses before resting his cheek against Rhett’s flushed chest.

They stood wrapped in each other for a long moment before Rhett’s hands slid up Link’s torso to cup his broad shoulders.

Link tilted his chin, taking a small step back to look up at Rhett.

Rhett gazed down into his bright, blue eyes as a smirk appeared on his face.

Link’s eyebrows arched as he registered the mischief in Rhett’s features. But as he parted his lips to protest what he was sure was coming, Rhett shoved him playfully into the lower bunk.

“Rhett!” Link chuckled, struggling weakly against Rhett’s hold on him. “Get off!”

Rhett’s little tongue darted out wetting his lips as he pinned Link’s wrist over his head. He flashed his brows and dropped his weight, eliciting a groan of escaped air from Link.

“Let me guess…” Link squeaked out, his compressed chest allowing little else. “You’re dead?” He rolled his eyes.

“Sorry,” Rhett said, his voice muffled in Link’s skin. “Can’t hear you.” He nuzzled in. “I’m dead.”

**Author's Note:**

> Good ol' college!rhink. It gives me the dang warm and fuzzies. I hope you all enjoyed this. I know this isn't really a new idea... in fact I am sure it has been done to death, but I had fun writing the aftermath of one of my all-time favorite rhinky tales. ;)


End file.
